Un pequeño problema
by Neri Dark
Summary: kagome está a punto de casarse con Inuyasha, el amor de su vida. Pero ha habido un pequeño problema... ¡Su cabello ha quedado horrible! ¿Cómo hará para solucionarlo a tiempo? Fic para el "Reto del mes de julio: las situaciones cotidianas" del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku". ¡Que lo disfruten!


¡Hola a todos! ¡Cómo están?

¿Aquí estoy nuevamente! Espero que les guste el fic, cuenta con 1931 palabras sin contar título ni lo que escribo aquí.

¡Que lo disfruten! Ante cualquier error que pueda haber me disculpo y espero me lo hagan saber :)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

Cada día, cientos y cientos de personas cruzaban el parque más grande de la ciudad. Ese sábado en particular, lo atravesaba una chica alta que llevaba puesto vestido celeste claro que llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas junto con unos tacones del mismo color. Su cabello marón se encontraba suelto con una preciosa flor enganchada y había logrado hacerse un jopo de gran volumen. Entre sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores muy coloridas. Era una visión de perfección, completamente impecable. Todas las personas la veían de reojo y, algunos hombres, lo hacían sin discreción alguna. Se emocionó por un momento, no podía esperar a que su novio la viera, se le caería la mandíbula. Y no se quería imaginar lo hermosa que estaría su amiga.

Caminó un poco más y se detuvo a una cuadra y media del parque. Suspiró con cansancio al imaginar lo que le esperaba y con mucho pesar se quitó los tacones para, una vez descalza, comenzar a subir los escalones del templo en que vivía su mejor amiga. Nunca supo cuántos escalones conformaban la gran escalera de entrada pero ese día en particular parecían eternos. Fue peldaño a peldaño de forma lenta y pausada, cuidando de que su peinado se mantuviera con la misma perfección con la que había llegado hasta allí y llegó al final de la escalera luego de incontables minutos y sonriendo victoriosa. Se colocó nuevamente los tacones y caminó un poco más hacia la entrada de la casa.

Había tocado un par de veces cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella se dejó ver la cabeza de un pequeño niño.

– ¿Sango?

– ¡Hola Souta! ¿Puedo entrar?

– Claro, adelante.

El hermano menor de Kagome se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar y luego cerró la puerta.

– ¡Souta! ¡Que adorable te vez con ese traje azul! – Soltó ella y al niño se le colorearon las mejillas. Había intentado ocultar ese horrible e incómodo traje que su madre le había obligado a colocarse al abrir la puerta, pero, al entrar Sango, lo olvidó por completo. – Y dime. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Ya está lista, verdad? Los invitados comenzarán a llegar en cualquier momento.

– De hecho…

Repentinamente, un grito muy fuerte interrumpió lo que Souta estaba por decir.

– ¿Esa fue tu hermana?

– Si… - Contestó Souta. – Creo que deberías ir a verla.

– ¿Pero le ha ocurrido algo?

– Mejor deberías ir a verla. Está en su cuarto.

– ¿Tú no vienes? – Preguntó Sango mientras se alejaba hacia el cuarto de su amiga, conocía muy bien la casa.

– No, no volveré a entrar allí en lo que resta del día. – Dijo Souta empalideciendo y alejándose hacia la cocina.

Sango se vio nuevamente al pie de unas escaleras. Maldijo por lo bajo y subió, esta vez, sin quitarse los tacones. Al llegar al pie oyó nuevamente el grito de Kagome. Valientemente tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para luego entrar.

– ¿Qué…

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire en medio de un profundo silencio. La intención de Sango era preguntar la razón por la cual su amiga había gritado de esa forma pero al entrar al cuarto comprendió la razón. La escena era devastadora, kagome con el maquillaje todo corrido, llorando y en su cabeza, en lugar de tener un hermoso peinado, tenía un horrible desastre.

– ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? – Preguntó ahora espantada.

Kagome se largó a llorar nuevamente. Sólo su madre tuvo la gentileza de explicarle. Resultó que una adorable vecina había ido a peinarla para el gran acontecimiento. Todo comenzó perfectamente hasta que la mujer recordó las razones por las que hacía unos días se había peleado con su prometido – ahora su ex prometido - y entre la ira y las maldiciones ni siquiera notó el desastre que estaba haciendo en el cabello de Kagome. Nadie lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Kagome tenía varios mechones de pelo mal cortados, disparejos y un peinado horrible. Era una lástima, el peinado había quedado precioso el día de la prueba.

– ¿Qué haré, Sango? ¡La boda es en apenas una hora! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Hazme un peinado, tú eres muy buena en eso.

– Ni siquiera yo podré con ese desastre.

Kagome se largó a llorar más amargamente y con chillidos más agudos.

– Pero conozco a alguien que puede arreglarlo. – Dijo inmediatamente intentando remediar la situación.

– Bien, iremos urgente con esa persona.

En eso sintieron voces afuera y Sango se asomó por la ventana.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Los invitados para la fiesta ya están aquí!

– ¿Qué haré? No pueden verme de esta forma.

– Descuida. Señora Higurashi, busque la pañoleta más grande que tenga, unos anteojos oscuros y un gran saco, por favor. Sacaremos a Kagome de aquí sin que nadie se entere.

Sango tomó una maleta y allí colocó maquillajes, crema y todos los elementos de belleza que creyó necesarios. Rápidamente, la señora Higurashi llegó con todos los elementos que le había solicitado. Los tomó y le colocó los anteojos, luego la pañoleta alrededor de la cabeza y un enorme saco oscuro y de enormes proporciones que la cubría casi por completo hasta las rodillas.

– Mamá ¿de dónde sacaste este saco? Parece que hubieras matado un oso y me lo hubieras colocado encima.

– No te quejes. – Dijo Sango y la tomó por los hombros. Bajaron los escalones con cuidando de que nadie los viera. Lograron salir de la casa sin ser descubiertas pero cuando estaban por bajar los infinitos escalones de la entrada, la voz del abuelo las detuvo. Kagome se ocultó en el gran abrigo.

– Hija, ¿A quién llevas ahí?

– Ah, eh…. – La señora Higurashi se detuvo a pensar. ¿Cómo engañar a su padre? – Esta es… la tía… la tía… la tía Midoriko. Sí, ella es.

– ¿Midoriko? Me escribiste hace unos días diciendo que no podrías venir…

– Oh… es que Kagome insistió tanto que decidió venir.

– ¿Y por qué lleva ese abrigo? Hoy es un día muy caluroso.

– Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Kago… digo, la tía Midoriko. Siempre haciendo todo al revés. – Kagome le asestó una patada a su madre y a ella se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para ocupar a su padre hasta que escaparan. – Papá. ¿Podrías ir a ver a los presentes? Diles que Kagome está un poco retrasada, ya sabes, como cualquier novia.

– De acuerdo.

Apenas el abuelo se alejó comenzaron a bajar los escalones. Sango casi se cae cinco veces porque se le doblaron los tacones y Kagome se derretía de calor, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en el día de su boda. Rogaba que eso no fuera una señal de que no tenía que casarse. Caminaron unas tres cuadras – con bastante dificultad - hasta parar frente a una casa de paredes amarillas.

– ¿Quién vive aquí, Sango?

– La única persona que puede ayudarnos.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre de ojos celestes y cabello negro y atado en una prolija coleta.

– ¿S-Sango? Te vez hermosa.

– Muchas gracias. – Contestó ella con las mejillas enrojecidas por el comentario de su novio. Un leve golpe en su estómago propinado por kagome la hizo reaccionar. – Escucha, necesitamos de tus habilidades estilistas.

– Sango, te dije que era un secreto.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto es una emergencia.

– Bien, ¿y a quién debo ayudar? ¿A ti? no es posible, estas perfecta. ¿Y quién es este oso gigante? – Preguntó al percatarse del bulto al lado de Sango. Kagome se quitó la capucha entonces, dejando ver su rostro y su horrible peinado. Se encontraba visiblemente irritada y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. – ¿Kagome? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello?

– No preguntes, Miroku. Sólo dinos si puedes ayudarla.

– Veré que puedo hacer…

Miroku se movía de modo tan experto con el cabello que Kagome no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué jamás había dicho que tenía esas habilidades? Bueno, parecía que Sango era la única que, al parecer, lo sabía.

– Kagome, este será mi regalo de bodas. – Dijo Miroku mientras intentaba emparejar el cabello. Ella sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa de agradecimiento pues su cabello iba tomando forma nuevamente.

– ¡Ay, no!

– ¿Qué ocurrió, Sango?

– Olvidamos el vestido en tu casa.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba terriblemente nervioso. La boda debía haber comenzado hacía ya diez minutos y la novia aún no daba señales de vida.

– Inuyasha, cálmate. Es normal que las novias demoren el día del casamiento. – Le dijo su madre.

– Es normal que demore, no que desaparezca.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Kagome? Si se había arrepentido la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, eso no era posible. Mientras realizaba una caminata por los al rededores para escapar de la mirada de lástima de los invitados y aplacar los nervios, observó a la señora Higurashi salir con una enorme caja que parecía pesar más que ella y bajar las escaleras. No dudó en seguirla.

– ¡Señora Higurashi! ¡Espere!

– Ay, no. – Susurró para ella misma y continuó bajando con rapidez y agilidad pero Inuyasha era más rápido que ella y se cruzó en su camino. Creyó que nadie la había visto.

– ¿Dónde está su hija? ¿Recuerda que hoy es su casamiento, verdad?

– Claro que sí, Inuyasha, relájate, es una pequeña demora…

– Lleva quince minutos de retraso.

– Si no me dejas pasar se demorará más.

La señora Higurashi le golpeó la cabeza con la caja y lo esquivó para continuar bajando los escalones. El golpe no fue fuerte sino todo lo contrario, pero había conseguido dejar aturdido a Inuyasha por unos instantes. Él suspiró y se armó de paciencia.

– ¡Sólo la esperaré quince minutos más!

* * *

Sango y Miroku lograron lo imposible. Para cuando la señora Higurashi llegó a la casa del chico, bastante agitada, kagome ya tenía un nuevo peinado y un sublime maquillaje con matices celestes. Abrieron la caja y tomaron el ramo y el vestido. Sólo tenían diez minutos para prepararla por completo y llevarla a la boda.

* * *

Dieciséis minutos habían pasado desde que la madre de Kagome se había ido. Estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su novia? ¿Se habría arrepentido? Lo que más le asustaba era que tampoco estaban allí ni el padrino ni la madrina de la boda. No entendía nada.

Unos jadeos se dejaron oír a su lado.

– ¿Miroku? ¿Por qué llegas como si acabaras de correr un maratón?

– ¡Esas odiosas escaleras! – Dijo Miroku aunque rápidamente recuperó la compostura. – Lamento el retraso pero no puede haber boda si el padrino no está listo.

– Y menos si no hay novia.

– ¿De qué hablas, Inuyasha? La novia está justo ahí. – Dijo señalando las puertas del templo. Y justo allí se encontraba Kagome, más bella que de costumbre sonriéndole. Su futura esposa.

– Pues debieron decirme, tonta. – Dijo toscamente. – casi me matas de un infarto.

Ella rio y besó largamente a su, ahora, esposo. Se encontraban en medio de la cena aunque nadie parecía escuchar su conversación.

– Lo siento.

– No te oí. Dilo más fuerte.

– Lo siento. – Subió el tono de voz. Normalmente no le hacía demasiado caso a Inuyasha cuando se ponía caprichoso pero aceptaba que, de haber estado ella en su situación, habría muerto de nervios. Desde la punta de la mesa se oyó una sonora cachetada.

– ¡Eres un pervertido, Miroku!

La potente voz de Sango provocó que todos los invitados se carcajearan. Fue una velada mágica y Kagome descubrió que no le importaba haber pasado por todo ese problema y tampoco le importó que pudiera ser una mala señal. Porque sabía que amaba a Inuyasha y que él la amaba a ella. Y lucharía por él hasta el final.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado.

Este fue un fic para el "Reto del mes de julio: situaciones cotidianas" del foro "Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku".

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
